shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drag Defeated! The Force of Wanamo's Anger!
Welcome to today's story of Golden Voyage! From this point foreward, I will be putting the English names of attacks next to the Japanese names. Just letting you know! _______________________________________________________________________________________ <-Previous White has destroyed the okama villain Drag's helmet, but can he keep up with his foe's now lightning speed okama kenpo? Meanwhile, Wanamo has defeated the small fry, but a powerful old enemy of his has appeared... 'Golden Voyage Part 8' Drag charged at White furiously, his purple hair and eyes exposed to the world. White dodged a punch, bending backwards as he felt the breeze created by the blow. The storm wouldn't let up, and lightning struck with increasing frequency. Drag: How dare you destroy my helmet-''sopo''! Do you know how long it took the captain to make it-''sopo''? White: Uh, no, how long? Drag: I... hmm... well, it would have to have- Wait! Impudent brat-''sopo''! I don't answer your questions-''sopo''! Drag sent a flurry of karate chops toward White, who backflipped and slid on the wet ground with a serious expression on his face. Drag scowled and leapt at him through the screen of rain as White started to talk. White: You know, I think I did you a favor. In a storm like this, that helmet would have been a prime target for lighning. Drag ignored White and swung a wild kick at him. White blocked with his arm, not even budging a bit as it came into contact with the leg. Drag used the block as leverage, leaping away from White. The two combatants stood in the rain as thunder boomed around them. White suddenly stood up straight, a confident expression on his face. Drag seemed a bit taken aback. Drag: What the hell are you doing-''sopo''? White: Showing the difference of power between us. Come on, take a swing. Drag: This is obviously a trap-''sopo''. White: No trick, I swear! Well... nevermind. Drag: Hmph. Well, you're leaving youself wide open-''sopo''! I'm not going to let an opportunity like this pass-''sopo''! Drag dashed foreward with his arms at his sides. White watched him come with a passive expression on his face, leaving himself wide open. Meanwhile, Wanamo was facing off against Zet Largon. '' '''Zet Largon:' Hey, I remember you! You were one of those idiots that tried to attack me when we went into the town. Larahahahaha! I thought I killed you! Let's hope you're a bigger challenge than before! Wanamo didn't respond to Zet Largon's outburst except by clenching his fists so hard that they turned white. He leaped off of the pile of bodies he was standing on and landed softly. He stood in front of the pirate and raised his hands into fighting position. Lightning struck a tree near the base. Wanamo looked straight at Zet Largon with killing intent in his eyes. Wanamo: ... Zet Largon: So you don't wanna talk, eh? That's fine with me! Zet Largon ran at Wanamo with lightning speed. He threw a swift punch, but Wanamo dodged even quicker, launching a kick. Zet Largon leaped above him and rocketed down with one foot pointed at Wanamo. Zet Largon: Mahha Ochiru Keru! (Mach Drop Kick) Rockets came out of Zet Largon's back, propelling him towards the ground where he could crush Wanamo. His target, however, had other ideas, and jumped out of the way with a flip. As Largon's leg hit the ground, huge cracks formed, reaching all the way to where Wanamo landed, some ten feet away. The pirate grinned at Wanamo's shocked expression. Wanamo: You... you're a cyborg?! Zet Largon: Larahahahaha! My body was upgraded by my captain's devil fruit power! Wanamo: Gr... That won't make a difference! I'm going to end you, here and now! Wanamo leaped into the air towards his foe, pointing two legs at him. Zet Largon merely smirked. Wanamo: Sandaboruto no Furaito! (Flight of the Thunderbolt) Wanamo suddenly propelled himself towards Zet Largon, who crossed both his arms, blocking the attack. He was pushed back several inches, and cracks spiderwebbed under his feet. When Wanamo leaped off, his arms bore the impression of the rebel's feet. Zet Largon: Oho! So we can have some fun after all! Wanamo: I'm not here to have fun! Yurameku u~eiku! (Wavering Wake) Wanamo ran at Zet Largon with his arms trailing behind him. The air he went through seemed to shimmer. Zet Largon's eyes narrowed, and he lifted an arm. Zet Largon: I can see right through you, brat! Wanamo: Is that so? Wanamo suddenly passed Zet Largon, who lifted his arm. A sudden crack reverberated through the rain-soaked air as Largon's head was thrown back as if he was hit in the jaw. Zet Largon coughed up blood, bent his head back, and, surprisingly, grinned. Zet Largon: Not bad, kid! But I haven't even started yet! In another area of the base, Drag charged at White, who simply stood motionless in the rain. Drag closed in on his target. Drag: Okama Kenpo: Memoir of that Winter Snow! White: Baburu Yoroi! (Bubble Armor) Drag's fist collided with White's chest. Blood flew into the air, and Drag fell onto the wet ground, clutching his broken hand. Drag: Y-you! What did you do?! White: Oh, you never learned about my devil fruit power, did you? I can create these weird "bounce bubbles" from my body. I just grew them where you happened to hit. They can deflect any blunt attack, so you can't beat me with just martial arts. Drag: My captain will kick your ass for this! White: Whatever. Anyways, would you say hello to the sky for me? Drag: W-what? White grabbed the okama by the front of his shirt and threw him into the air. As he came down, White opened his palms and formed bounce bubbles on them. Drag: W-wait! Can't we talk about this? White: Surasuto no Kido! (Launching Thrust) White thrust his hands diagonally into the air just as Drag landed on them, launching him into the cloud-filled sky. Drag: Waaaaah! White watched him until he dissapeared into the clouds. Back at Wanamo and Zet Largon's battle... Zet Largon: Larahahahaha! I'm going to make you regret ever challenging us! Zet Largon was bleeding from the mouth and had several other minor injuries. However, Wanamo was in a much worse state. He had a wound on his head and bled from the mouth. He had cuts on his arms, legs, and torso. Blood dripped all over him. He panted heavily. Wanamo: D-damnit! I'll kill you! Zet Largon: I don't think so. Zet Largon produces a Den Den Mushi from somewhere. He speaks into it. Zet Largon: (speaking into Den Den Mushi) Take some of the townspeople as hostages and head for the base. I'm going to show some rebels exactly why you don't mess with us. Wanamo: Y-you sick bastard! To be continued... Next-> Category:Stories Category:Golden Voyage